1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight system for a landfill tarp. In particular, the present invention relates to a coupler for retaining chains and wire lines for an interconnected weight system that would permit the weight system and tarpaulin to be wound and unwound from a spool or reel.
2. Prior Art
Various types of tarpaulins from a variety of materials are utilized in a wide variety of applications.
Increasingly, government rules and regulations require landfills to be covered at the end of each, day so that the debris is not exposed to the elements or subject to being blown by winds.
While it is possible to cover debris deposited in a landfill at the end of each day with a layer of soil, this requires a considerable amount of work each day.
Additionally, the soil cover reduces the amount of debris that can be placed in the landfill. Increasing cost and difficulty are encountered with siting, permitting and building landfills, so it is important to extend the useful life of landfills as long as possible.
Accordingly, it has become common place to cover the active site of a landfill with a tarpaulin at the end of each day and then remove the tarpaulin at the beginning of the next day. This can be done by personnel manually although it requires personnel to climb over the debris and garbage which can be time consuming and dangerous. Additionally, machines have been developed to wind the tarpaulin on a spool or reel at the beginning of the day and then unwind the tarpaulin from the spool or reel onto the landfill at the end of the day. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,014 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0131454 for examples of machines developed for this purpose.
The landfill tarpaulins are often ballasted or weighted so they will not be blown by winds. Manually placing weights, such as tires, on top of the tarpaulin is possible although, again, this requires personnel at the landfill site.
The tarpaulins used in these operations, however, typically have a pair of chains running lengthwise along the length of the tarpaulin. The chains are retained in sleeves or pockets formed in the tarp along the edges. Periodically, a relatively stiff wire line or wire lines traverse the tarpaulin to weigh down the tarpaulin and prevent wind from moving the tarp. Steel cable up to ⅞″ in diameter is used. The cables may be spaced apart 10 to 12 feet along the length of the tarp.
Traditionally, cables have been held captive within the sleeve by sewing or otherwise securing the ends of the sleeves. The wire lines can punch through the sleeves of the tarp, allowing the cable to flail about which can damage the tarp and vulnerable hydraulic hoses and components.
Additionally, when the tarpaulin was wound on a spool, there is a tendency for the tarpaulin to bunch toward the center. When the tarpaulin is deployed, the bunched section results in a reduced coverage area.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a weight system for a landfill tarpaulin which will include couplers to join the chains with the cables.
Additionally, there remains a need for a coupler for a landfill tarpaulin which permits winding and unwinding from a spool or reel which is less, likely to damage the tarpaulin.
Moreover, there is a need for an interconnected weight system for a landfill tarpaulin which will assist in deploying and winding the tarpaulin without bunching or otherwise reducing coverage area.